galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Scenario Instances
About This GOII instance is scenario based. Only by finishing a scenario will you be able to continue on to the next scenario and every scenario will offer rewards relating to the story at hand. These are also known as Trial Instances. Where there used to be 50 trials, there are now ten and the rewards have been downgraded. Rather, the probability of some drops, like the Eos Phase Shift Engine has been reduced. Rules 1. Scenario instance is built of 10 unique scenarios. Finishing the objectives of a scenario will allow you to challenge the next scenario. 2. As in previous instances, you can exit any time during a scenario. Completed scenarios can not be replayed before the scenario-based instance challenge data are cleared out. 3. While challenging any scenario, you are unable to enter Common Instance, Restricted Instance, or League Match. 4. The scenario-based instance data will be cleared out every 24 hours. You must start the challenges from the first scenario after this takes place. 5. Should you fail to finish a scenario, you are allowed to challenge the scenario again until you complete the objectives or the scenario data refreshes. 6. CPU enemies will progressively increase in difficulty as you complete individual scenarios. 7. Scenario-Based Instance battles will charge He3 but will not result in ship destruction. 8. Scenarios must be completed within 30 rounds or it will time out. Scenario Instance level 7+ After Level 7 of the Scenario instances, pirates will become much more challenging. All of the pirates are special hull ships. Most of the ships seen are Daybreak , Aggressive Warlord and Quick Assault. They have the capability to penetrate and also damage Independence shields. After Independence shields are down, the Independence will become vulnerable to any attack. So be careful. Rewards 1. Rewards will be issued for every completed scenario. 2. Completing the final scenario MAY earn you a Final Scenario Chest. (if you are very lucky) This treasure chest will contain one of these nine items: *An Eos Phase Shift Engine Blueprint. *Ballistic Weapons - Tempest, Judgment *Directional Weapons - Cyclone, Avalanche *Missile Weapons - Terminator, Zeus *Ship-Based Weapons - Nebula, Space Citadel You will also be able to sell these in the Auction House. All nine of these items can be sold, as they're all unlocked. About costs 1. Scenarios will charge 1 SP and a variable Gold fee in order to participate in challenges. 2. Scenario battles will consume He3. 3. Scenario battles will not result in permanent destruction of warships. Gameplay .]] 1. Open the Instance pane. 2. Select a scenario and dispatch fleets (A maximum of 4 fleets are allowed per scenario). 3. Initiate the battle. 4. Spaceships destroyed will be automatically revived after each battle. 5. Rewards earned in Scenario-Based Instances will be delivered directly to your in-game mailbox. Scenario viewer The following link is an interactive view of all of the scenarios and trials, ships and information. A very useful tool. Scenarios As of 20th of March 2014, Content Update: Major changes to the reward pool including increased drop rates for certain items for 10 Trials Instances. SP1: added primus cubes x5 SP2: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP3: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP4: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP5: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP6: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP7: added primus cubes x5, gift pack x5 SP8: added primus cubes x10, gift pack x5, frigate diamond-III, shred IV x20 removed badges SP9: added primus cubes x10, gift pack x5, cruiser diamond-III, SP10: added const pass, super cc, gen-II wep, gen-II defense removed reset, honour, badge, adv truce Total Gold Required : Total SP Required : 10 I will edit the table to add these to Trail 10. Trial 10 - Ultimate Trial of Glory Final Scenario Chest (Trial Blueprint) Adv Galaxy Transfer, Constellation Pass Super Commander Card, Gen-II Weapon Chest* Gen-II Defense Chest**, Left Ruins Chart III Left Ruins Chart IV, Right Ruins Chart III Right Ruins Chart IV *** Weapons Bloodspur - Ballistic Shooting Star - Ballistic Phantom Ray - Directional Scorpion Stinger - Directional Shadowflare - Missile Red Comet - Missile Dark Spector - Ship Based Chronus Wing - Ship Based *** Shields Sagan Heat Shield Sagan Kinetic Shield Sagan Magnetic Shield Sagan Anti-Explosive Shield *-Contains a Constellation Instance Weapon BP ''**-Contains a Constellation Instance Shield BP''I will add these to the table when i have time. ***_ These are what we all think is in 2nd Gen chest. use this asa guide only. Beginner Tips An easy way to get rid of these instances safe is by using an DFA at least 3* and with gems , so that instance commanders won't be able to proc . Also , using agility > 16 ships with 700+ dodge commanders can immune almost all missle and ship-based weapon till the end . Personally using a 5* Divine with full dodge gem (730 dodge), Hamdar with 16.5 agility can tank up everything with a GForce flagged full fleet . Starting off from single corner is a good strategy in 7+ level of Scenario instance , especially if you get Nexus to regenerate shield . In that case , part of the enemy won't be firing at you in first round , and can buy you some time to kill enemy fleet one by one without taking heavy fire and get fleets killed fast . Other Instances Choose an instance: Category:Instance